Deal's A Deal
by Ivelle
Summary: Ryoma makes a deal with Atobe, but what happens when he loses? Now he has to obey Atobe for a full day . . . slash. lemon.


Disclaimer: We all wish we owned Prince of Tennis. Too bad we don't.

Author's Note: This fanfiction was fun to write even though it was hard to try to keep the character's in character as much as possible. But enjoy and please review so we feel special.

Warning: This fic does contain a lemon between two boys, so if you don't likie; no readie.

DEAL'S A DEAL

Ryoma slipped on his tennis shoes and slung his racket bag over his shoulder. He stood up and adjusted his cap heading for the door. Before his hand even reached the knob, he heard an annoying familiar voice.

"Where ya headin' boy?"

"Nowhere," Ryoma sighed, wishing his father would leave him alone.

"Oh . . . so it's a date," his father snickered amused. "Going to go teach that old hag's granddaughter tennis? And I'm sure afterwards when you walk her home you'll give her a 'chu'."

Ryoma roughly opened the door, slamming it on his immature father's puckered face.

Today he and Momo-sempai were going to play some street tennis before the regional finals against Rikkai. Since today was Sunday, there was no practice.

Ryoma arrived at the courts and saw there was only a small amount of people playing. He sat down on a bench by one of the empty courts. After several minutes passed, he reached into his bag and pulled out a watch. It read 2:37. Momo-sempai was only seven minutes late; he'd probably arrive at 2:45.

Knowing this, Ryoma grabbed his stuff and made his way to the vending machine. He bought his favorite grape ponta and went back to the courts.

More minutes passed and Ryoma had finished his drink long ago. He checked his watch, which read 3:21. Ryoma usually didn't get annoyed by someone being late, but he could've taken a half-hour nap. With the idea still in mind, Ryoma scoped the area for a close enough tree. Disappointed, he stood up to buy another drink when a loud chuckle erupted. When he turned to see who it was, he saw the Monkey King and his group of apes sitting in the bleachers.

"Look who it is," the King drawled, looking like a pompous ignoramus with his legs crossed and a smirk on that unblemished face. "Waiting for someone, Echizen-kun?"

"No," Ryoma lied. "I was just about to leave."

Ryoma only took one step when that lazy drawl became colder. "Hey freshman, how's your Captain? Enjoying his stay in Germany? It really is unfortunate he had to play ME with that injury. Anyone else he could've beat easily."

Ryoma didn't like confrontation but most people needed to know the truth.

"It's also unfortunate that you can only defeat players who are injured," Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

Atobe scowled and furrowed his eyebrows. This cocky little freshman had the nerve to insult the great Atobe? Well he'll surely pay.

"It looks like you're not injured, so how about a wager. We have a one game match. The loser has to obey the winner for one full day. Deal?" Atobe suggested with a confident grin.

Ryoma paused, considering the situation. He really did want to play tennis today and since Momo-senpai for a reason unknown ditched him . . . plus, he would love to see that cocky smirk wiped off Atobe's face.

"Sure," Ryoma agreed, unzipping his bag and pulling out his red Bridgestone.

"Kabaji, hand me my racket," Atobe demanded.

"Yes."

ARARARARARARARARA

It was Ryoma's serve first; his racket was in his right hand. After bouncing the tennis ball a few times, he tossed it high into the air and provokingly commented, "Let's see how you do against a player that's not hurt."

Atobe narrowed his eyes as he turned his body, ready to receive the serve. However, he suddenly dodged his head to the side as the ball flew up to his face.

"Dammit," Atobe cursed at himself for being distracted and not realizing the twerp did a twist.

"Your serve," Ryoma informed and added smugly, "Let's hope I can hit it back."

Atobe tried his best to ignore the little punk's provocation. It was his turn to serve, the score 0-15 with the brat's lead. That would change soon.

ARARARARARARARARA

The score was 30-15, Atobe leading. Ryoma and him were in the middle of another intense rally. They had already been playing for almost an hour. Ryoma hit it short and Atobe sprinted forwards, barely returning the ball. Of course Ryoma was already waiting for this chance, and he didn't hesitate to smash the ball right past Atobe. 30-30.

After another hard rally, Atobe ended it with a precise shot to the left corner. Now he was up 40-30 and it was match point.

"Heh, you're pretty good," Ryoma complimented in that mocking tone.

"Not bad yourself," Atobe rebuffed.

One more point and the little brat would be his slave for a day.

Atobe served the ball, making sure to hit on the corner, sending him out of the court. Ryoma returned it with ease and ran all the way to the other side of the court as Atobe countered with another corner shot. This time Ryoma got there in time and hit the ball down the line. Atobe ran to it and saw from the corner of his eye that Ryoma approached the net. He hit a lob and the freshman had to run back. His speed allowed him to get back in time for a backhand that sent the ball to Atobe's forehand. With a smooth stroke, Atobe returned it cross-court.

Ryoma was about to hit the ball when suddenly a loud voice shouted, "Hey! Echizen!"

Ryoma instinctively glanced over to see Momo-sempai anxiously running towards him, waving his arms in a wild manner. Abominably, that little glance caused him to miss the ball.

This meant that Atobe had won. Ryoma had to obey Atobe for a day!

"Sorry I'm late!" Momo apologized stopping next to a very angry Ryoma. "On my way here I ran into Ann-chan and we got some ice cream."

It didn't take two hours to eat ice cream. Ryoma didn't usually burst out, so he roughly bit down on his lip as he tried extremely hard not to attack Momo-sempai.

To make his anger rise even more, a pleased laugh came from the other side of the court.

"Your match isn't for another two weeks. So we'll meet here next Saturday, no later than 11:00 a.m.," Atobe then added, "slave."

Momo finally noticed the Hyotei Captain who was now leaving with his obedient lackeys. Ryoma only wished he noticed Atobe sooner.

"What was that all about?" Momo inquired, suspicious.

"Nothing," Ryoma answered, his eyes cross with annoyance. He really wanted to yell at Momo-sempai for not only being hours late, but interrupting his match. Yet he thought of a better way to pay him back. "Now that you're here, wanna play?"

ARARARARARARARARA

The next day at practice, Ryoma let all his anger and frustration out on the court. He would hit the ball as hard as he could; not caring if the injured the other player's wrists. All he could think about was how he lost to that innane Monkey King! It was all Momo-sempai's fault.

'But you didn't have to agree to the match,' a voice taunted in his head.

Hearing this, Ryoma hit the ball so hard it got stuck in the fence.

"Oi, chibi-chan! Why are you so scary?" Kikumaru-sempai bounced over, throwing his arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

"No reason," Ryoma replied, walking over to drink from his water bottle, the red-haired boy still latched onto him.

"Eiji," a deep, calculating voice addressed. "You still haven't finished your exercises."

"But, Inui . . ." Kikumaru whined.

A flash streaked across Inui's glasses and an evil grin rose on his face. "Unless you want to try my new Inui Deluxe Hyper Muscle Recove-"

Before the data-collector could finish his sentence, Kikumaru had left Ryoma and ran over to a corner doing squats.

"Echizen," Inui spoke. "You haven't been yourself today. All your shots are 71 harder. What happened?"

"Nothing," Ryoma responded nonchalantly. He was not going to tell anybody that he lost to that arrogant monkey and was now enslaved to him for a day.

"Hm . . ." Inui pushed up his glasses and walked away, writing something in his data book.

"Inui's right," a warm voice said. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Ryoma turned to face Oishi-sempai who wore a worried expression.

"I'm fine," Ryoma assured.

"Are you-"

"I said I'm fine!" Ryoma raised his voice.

Oishi's eyes slightly grew, but then he looked down with a frown. "I'm sorry for asking."

Ryoma felt guilt eat at him as the substitute Captain walked away.

Why was he acting so immature? So what if he lost; it wasn't the first time. Sure he would have to follow Atobe's every order for a day, but what's the worst thing Atobe would make him do?

ARARARARARARARA

Saturday arrived all too quickly. After morning practice, Ryoma went home and showered before heading to the street courts. He arrived and once again, only a small crowd of people was playing. He checked his watch, which read 10:53.

Ryoma wasn't sure what one wears to this type of event, so he just threw on the usual pair of shorts, T-shirt, and cap. He didn't bring anything; highly doubting the Monkey King would make him play another match.

Finally at 11:00 'o' clock sharp, Ryoma saw a familiar form swaggering towards him. As the older boy approached, Ryoma saw that he was attired in pressed khakis and a slightly unbuttoned, dark purple collared shirt. "I see you came," that aggravating drone observed.

"A deal's a deal," Ryoma said, staring into Atobe's stormy gray eyes.

"Of course," Atobe smirked. "Come." He began to walk in the direction he came from.

Ryoma reluctantly followed, hoping the day would go by quick.

ARARARARARARARA

The first place Ryoma followed Atobe to was a large tennis shop. It was more than twice the size of the sports store he shopped at. As Atobe browsed the aisles, Ryoma kept wondering what exactly Atobe planned for him to do. No sooner than he thought that the third-year ordered, "Grab some of that black athletic tape."

Ryoma reached out and took one of the rolls.

"I said 'some', not one," Atobe seethed.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and grabbed three more rolls.

They continued on when Atobe spoke as if to himself. "Some of this would be handy. Never know when I'll need some of it."

Ryoma watched as Atobe contemplated to himself. Several more seconds passed when clearly irritated, Atobe asked, "Well aren't you going to grab a box?"

Ryoma being his usual self feigned an aloof tone. "I don't know, am I?"

"Yes!" Atobe snapped, walking away, very annoyed.

Ryoma looked down at his hands, which were full with two rolls of tape each. He thought for a moment then stuck the rolls of tape in his pockets so he could hold the ace bandage for Atobe.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you trying to steal?" An uptight old woman interrogated, her nose upturned.

"No," Ryoma answered grabbing the box of ace bandage.

"You are," the woman gasped. "Security! This boy's trying to steal!" The lady pointed and shouted, getting everyone in the store's attention . . . even Atobe's.

"What are you doing?" Atobe asked, quickly walking over to Ryoma with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not doing anything, and I'm definitely not stealing," Ryoma sneered, shooting the stupid woman a glare.

Atobe shook his head in disbelief, but having to get out of this situation, quickly turned on his charm. "Excuse me, young lady," Atobe softly spoke, lightly lifting the woman's wrinkly hand and planting a small peck on it. The older woman looked at Atobe, delighted. "My friend here was merely being kind and holding my things for me, but he obviously isn't smart since he didn't grab a shopping cart. So if you could continue being your lovely self, I'm sure he won't bother you any longer."

The pathetic old lady was blushing and stuttered, "O-of course! I-I'm sorry for misunderstanding."

"And I'm sorry for my asinine friend," Atobe apologized, and with a wink, left the woman speechless.

When he came back to Ryoma, he roughly tugged him along whispering venomously, "If you cause anymore trouble, I will make you do the worst things possible."

Ryoma just scowled. "Mada mada dane."

ARARARARARARA

For the next several hours, Ryoma followed Atobe from store to store the number of shopping bags continually increasing.

Unexpectedly, Atobe stopped walking and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "I'm done . . . Yes." With those few words he hung up.

Not even thirty seconds passed before a black, sleek limousine pulled up and a driver stepped out. The uniformed man popped open the trunk to the limousine and began to take the bags away from Ryoma. When he was done placing all the bags in the trunk, the driver got back in the vehicle and drove off.

Ryoma looked over to Atobe who was staring at the building they now stood in front of.

"Alright, this is the last stop for the day," Atobe said, pulling open the door to the oddly small place.

When they walked in, they were met with a tiny room that had walls painted with scenery of the countryside. Confused, Ryoma asked, "Where are we?"

"Hello," a young woman walked out from a side door, wearing a traditional kimono. "Is it for two?"

Atobe nodded his head and suddenly the wall behind the woman spread open. She led the two through a dimly lit room where several families were already dining and chatting with mirth.

They were led to a small, cozy table in the corner where they kneeled down across from one another.

"Leiko will assist you in a moment. Enjoy your meal," the young woman trod away.

"You took me to a restaurant?" Ryoma questioned astounded that Atobe would be kind enough to pay for him. At least he better be paying.

"Well, I thought you'd be hungry after such a hard day," Atobe actually said with a kind voice. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to pass out. You still have another 19 hours."

"19 hours!" Ryoma shouted bewildered.

A few people turned to look at the outburst, but Atobe just gave them an ensuring smile. When they all returned to their meals Atobe whipped his head to give Ryoma a glare. "Keep your voice down."

Ryoma glared back and hissed, "19 hours?"

"Of course," Atobe confirmed, twirling his finger around one of his gray locks. "I said for a full day, which means 24 hours. What? Did you just think until the sun went down?"

When Ryoma didn't respond, Atobe broke out in a chuckle. "Aren't you so cute."

This made Ryoma shoot Atobe another glare, which only made him laugh more.

Thankfully a waitress came up. "What can I get for you today?"

"My, my, aren't you beautiful?" Atobe complimented the waitress, causing her to have a disgusting blush. Satisfied with the results, Atobe continued, "I would like a water, please." Before Ryoma could order his own drink, Atobe spoke again, "A water for him, too."

Ryoma scowled even though he wanted water. He could order for himself.

Atobe gave the waitress one of his wanton winks and she left giggling.

Ryoma pointedly stared down at his hands. He was trying really hard not to take one of the chopsticks and shove it up Atobe's ass. This whole day he was being ordered around like a little dog, and since Ryoma considered himself an honorable man, he stuck with the deal and obeyed the egotistical oaf.

"Are you always this quiet?" Atobe interrupted Ryoma's reverie.

"Are you always this annoying?" Ryoma bit back.

Atobe just gave him a half smile and didn't say anything smart back, if he could say anything smart. Ryoma continued staring at somewhere other than the boy across from him. However, he could feel two burn marks searing his head as he knew Atobe was calmly studying him. Fortunately for Atobe, the waitress came back with their waters before Ryoma insulted Atobe again.

"Can I take your order now?" the waitress asked, pulling out her pen and paper.

"Yes, I would like dinner number 5," Atobe said, Ryoma realizing he never looked at a menu. Of course that wouldn't matter as Atobe ordered for him a number 1.

A few minutes passed and a burning question rose in Ryoma. Finally he muttered, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"What was that?" Atobe inquired, giving Ryoma an amused look. The bastard had heard him.

"What else are you going to make me do?" Ryoma asked a little louder.

"Be patient, Echizen-kun," the other whispered, a mischievous smirk displayed on his immaculate face.

A tense silence remained the rest of the time, Atobe entertaining himself with his nails and Ryoma keeping busy by looking at all the different paintings and statues.

"Here's your meal," the waitress interrupted their silence.

Atobe was given a healthy sized meal of rice, vegetable tempura, and chicken cutlet. On the other side of the table, Ryoma had a measly bowl of white rice.

"This is what you call dinner?" Ryoma asked incredulously, looking down at his small bowl.

"Little boys should eat small meals," Atobe stated before plopping a whole broccoli in his mouth.

Thinking for a moment, Ryoma slyly smiled to himself. "Oh! What's that?" Ryoma questioned looking shocked.

Atobe, of course, turned to look when Ryoma rapidly grabbed one of the tempura with his fingers and shoved it into his mouth. When Atobe turned back to him with a confused look, he noticed that one of Ryoma's cheeks was bigger than the other one.

Atobe shook his head and scoffed, "Because of that, you'll pay later."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma mumbled as he chewed on the delicious potato.

ARARARARARARA

Dinner came to an end and Atobe called his limousine to take them back to his house. On the whole drive there, Ryoma kept wondering what the hell he was going to do. He surely wasn't going to do any housecleaning and definitely not laundry.

The sun was setting after a long, exhausting day and an array of amber hues was painted in the vast sky. Ryoma stared at this view bored. Atobe was currently involved with his cell phone."

"Alright, I'll speak to you later Yuushi." Atobe closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. "We're here."

Ryoma snapped his gaze to what clearly mustn't be Atobe's house. It was more of an estate . . . palace . . . mansion! Ryoma opened his door and stepped out, gawking at the monstrous manor.

"Don't forget my bags," Atobe reminded, passing by and walking up the steps to his front door.

Ryoma realized Atobe was talking to him when the driver merely opened the trunk and went back into the limousine.

Irked, Ryoma made two trips in order to get all of the bags into the house. He was astonished on how he managed to carry all of those bags in the first place.

"Good," Atobe said, satisfied. He gracefully walked down the grand staircase towards the large foyer Ryoma was currently surrounded by bags in. Atobe had changed his outfit into black pants with a hideous tight, leopard print shirt. Stopping half way down the stairs, Atobe gave another command. "Now bring those up to my room."

"Where's your room?" Ryoma asked, very irritated. Did Atobe not realize how much junk he bought? He probably did, and in fact, probably bought this much stuff on purpose.

Ryoma grabbed as many bags as he could and followed Atobe up the long flight of stairs. It seemed like they went down a billion hallways before ending up at Atobe's room. When the Hyotei Captain opened his room door, he had to add theatrics with, "Welcome to the wonderful place I call 'Heaven'."

The room was way too big for a bedroom! It was two stories high with windows that were just as tall. A glass door led out to a balcony overlooking a serene garden. The floor was white marble and the walls were crystal white. There was a living area that had a plasma TV and comfortable-looking leather couches. On the far wall, there was a huge bed with about ten pillows. Close to the bed stood an organized desk with a very expensive computer.

"Impressive, huh?" Atobe grinned proudly, his arms spread open as if trying to prove just how obscenely large the room was.

Ryoma didn't say anything and just set the bags on the floor. He was about to leave to get the other bags when Atobe just had to make his day more miserable.

"Those don't go there."

"Where do they go?" Ryoma asked, clenching his fist.

"By my bed." Atobe answered, lazing back on a couch.

Ryoma unclenched his hand and moved the bags over by Atobe's extravagant bed. When Ryoma left the room, he told himself, "Only for one day."

Most people would get lost in a building this big, but Ryoma's keen senses led him all the way back to the foyer. He grabbed the rest of the bags and safely made his way back to Atobe's room. After he set the remaining bags next to the others, that same poking voice commanded, "Now put everything in those bags away."

"How am I supposed to know where everything goes?" Ryoma asked, in disbelief.

"Common sense," Atobe replied as if Ryoma asked a stupid question.

Very much wanting to hit a tennis ball at his face, Ryoma gritted his teeth and opened the first bag. It was the athletic tape and the Ace Bandage. These should be easy items.

Ryoma grabbed the bag and scanned the room. The only things visible were Atobe's living area, his desk, and two nightstands by his bed. Ryoma guessed the last choice and made his way over to the closer nightstand when Atobe spoke up, "Nah uh. That doesn't go there. You must not have any common sense."

Ryoma gripped the bag and tried very hard not to launch the thing at the insolent asshole. The freshman went with his second choice and walked towards the desk. He was waiting for that annoying voice to speak up, but there was nothing. So it was the desk.

When he opened up the top drawer, a "Tsk," sounded. Ryoma roughly closed that drawer and opened up the next one - no sound. He took out the rolls of tape and the box of Ace Bandage and placed them in the empty drawer.

Ryoma opened up another bag, which had two shirts in it. Well this should be easier. Ryoma took out the shirts and went over to what must have been the closet. Unfortunately, it wasn't a closet. It was more a room full of clothes! One part of the room had shelves with shoes. The other side had built in drawers. The wall across from Ryoma had shirts, pants, and suits hanging up. Ryoma just went over to where the other shirts were hanging and grabbed an empty hanger.

"Get a new hanger!" a knowing voice called. How did he know what I was doing?

Ryoma looked around and spotted a plastic container with a plethora of hangers. He opened the box and put both of the shirts on their own hangers. Now they were ready to hang up. However, when he walked over to hang them up, that same voice shouted, "Put them with their belonging colors!"

Belonging colors? His closet was color-coded? Ryoma looked again at the shirts hanging up and realized not only were they color-coded, but they were lined up from darker to lighter shades. Ryoma just wondered where Atobe hung his leopard print shirt.

After hanging up the shirts, Ryoma went to the next bag. More clothes.

Atobe moved from the couch to his bed, and closely watched the small form move from place to place. His movements became methodic as he began to know where to put each item. Atobe didn't even have to correct the boy anymore. He really was a fast learner.

As Ryoma reached up to hang another shirt, Atobe's eyes glanced towards the small amount of skin that was revealed from his risen shirt. The creamy skin became more and more enticing as Ryoma hung up more shirts. The whole day Atobe began to realize just how intriguing and tempting the confident boy was. His heart beat faster and he licked his dry lips as Ryoma bent down to pick up another bag, his shorts sliding slightly up for Atobe to have a good view of the younger boy's hairless thigh.

Atobe twirled a finger through his soft hair, entrancingly watching the freshman place the rest of the things away. When the smaller boy was done, Atobe stood from his bed and gave another demand. "Go take a bath."

What kind of order was that? "Don't want to," Ryoma refused, tired of being Atobe's slave. All he wanted now was to go home.

"I said go take a bath," Atobe demanded, a little louder.

"I already took one today," Ryoma stubbornly stated. Why did Atobe want him to take a bath?

Atobe took a deep breath. His libido was going haywire now and he had to think of another way to get what he really wanted from the boy.

"Fine, then take off your clothes," Atobe ordered, taking a huge risk, but all he could think of was how he wanted to taste that young skin he'd been staring at all day. He wanted to see those sharp, defiant eyes succumb beneath him.

What the hell was he talking about? "Don't want to," Ryoma repeated firmly. He was becoming more confused and a little suspicious at Atobe's new orders.

"Then come closer," Atobe tried again.

Ryoma's eye twitched and he apprehensively furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like these commands. He wanted to leave! He began to walk away when a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" hot breath invaded his ear.

"Away from you," Ryoma coldly mumbled before trying to leave again. However, the strong grasp held on tightly.

"You still have a long time to obey me," Atobe's sultry voice rumbled against his neck. Surprising Ryoma, soft lips graced the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing!" Ryoma burst out, struggling hard to escape the strong hold. His hat had fallen off by now.

"It's only a kiss," Atobe whispered. Ryoma gave one last attempt to run away, but he was roughly lifted up for a second and thrown onto something soft . . . Atobe's bed.

"Let me go!" Ryoma shouted as Atobe straddled the smaller boy, one hand holding his wrists above his head.

"Shh . . ." Atobe hushed in Ryoma's ear, his lips lightly touching Ryoma's earlobe.

Ryoma involuntarily shuddered as the warm breath tickled him. Suddenly Atobe swiped his wet tongue along Ryoma's ear, causing the younger boy to grimace.

"Stop!" Ryoma pleaded, trying to lift his arms. It was no use; he was too weak.

Atobe now began to kiss along Ryoma's jaw, slowly moving his way towards his target. The whole time Ryoma was squirming, desperately trying to move away from those assailing lips.

"Stop . . ." Ryoma begged once again.

Ignoring his pleads, Atobe captured Ryoma's lips in a hard kiss. Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut as Atobe forced his tongue between his virgin lips. This was definitely not how he imagined his first kiss. For another try, Ryoma was about to bite down on the intruding tongue when a hot hand slid up his shirt. The hand smoothly ran its way up his torso. Ryoma felt one of his nipples being taken between Atobe's fingers, then gently squeezed. A strange new pleasure jolted down Ryoma's body to his groin. He moaned into Atobe's mouth.

Pleased, Atobe pulled away to observe his slave. The smaller boy had his eyes shut tightly and he was panting as Atobe continued his ministrations on his pink nipple. Atobe was amazed at the pleasure Ryoma was obviously receiving from just this small gesture. The Hyotei Captain wanted to laugh at the boy's inexperience. He couldn't wait to see what he would do when he moved further down.

When Ryoma felt a strangely sad loss of contact, he opened his eyes. He was met with a view of Atobe's toned chest and abs as the older boy was pulling off his shirt. Ryoma didn't understand when his thoughts were full of running his hands and lips all over that fit body. Did he actually want to do this?

After Atobe took off his shirt, he saw Ryoma intently gazing at him with lust. It seemed that even the uncaring freshman could send him that familiar leer. Atobe smirked as he began to take off Ryoma's shirt. Like he was acting all day, Ryoma obediently listened to Atobe's hands that easily lifted off the freshman's piece of clothing. Atobe didn't stop there though. He reached for Ryoma's shorts and unbuttoned them. They both heard the zipper become undone and a low rustle as Atobe pulled them all the way down. He threw them somewhere along with the other clothes.

Even though Ryoma's hands were free, he made no attempt to push the bigger boy off of him when Atobe began to dip his tongue into Ryoma's belly button. Another moan escaped Ryoma and Atobe started to trail his tongue upwards to Ryoma's other nipple that hadn't been treated. With his tongue, Atobe traced a circle around the nub, then lightly bit down. Ryoma arched his back, wanting more pleasure.

This time being the obedient one, Atobe took his hand that was resting by Ryoma's thigh and ran it slowly up. There were only thin cotton briefs that separated Atobe's experienced hand from Ryoma's half hard organ. Atobe shifted upwards, continuing to stroke the younger boy's member. He turned Ryoma's face towards his and gruffly breathed, "Do you still want me to stop?"

Ryoma shook his head, but Atobe asked again, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Ryoma moaned, now using his hips to urge Atobe on. Atobe grinned very pleased, and thought it was about time to advance further. Atobe stopped his ministrations and unzipped his own black pants.

Ryoma groaned at the halt of pleasure and fiercely observed Atobe slip off his pants to reveal silky boxers hiding a very big erection. Atobe came back over to Ryoma and ran his hands up both of Ryoma's thighs. Ryoma's eyes fluttered as Atobe stroked his now hard member before quickly pulling off his underwear.

Ryoma, embarrassed, turned a tint of red as Atobe bent down to taste him. "Mm . . ." Atobe licked his lips.

Suddenly, Ryoma was flipped over to his stomach and a warm tongue licked from the lower curve of his back all the way to the bottom of his neck. Ryoma shivered at the jolting feelings that caused his erection to throb.

"Atobe . . ." he moaned, as the addressed boy lifted him up onto his knees and reached around to stroke him once again.

While one hand was pumping him, Ryoma felt another hand on his cheek. Two fingers found his mouth and pushed their way in. Ryoma began to greedily suck on the salty tasting fingers, causing them to become slick.

They retreated from his mouth and a few seconds later, he felt one of them pressed at his entrance.

"This might hurt a little," Atobe softly warned. "It will hurt less though if you stay relaxed."

Ryoma gulped and was extremely nervous. He really, really hoped it wouldn't hurt at all. Before he could embrace himself, a slick finger entered him. Ryoma gritted his teeth at this new sensation.

Atobe pushed his finger in and out, loosening up the newly filled orifice. Soon Atobe added another finger, this time scissoring his wet fingers to fully prepare Ryoma for later. As Atobe's fingers twisted and thrust inside of him, Ryoma began to feel his chest tightening at his panting. He didn't notice before that he was breathing so hard.

"Atobe . . ."

Smirking to himself, Atobe pushed his fingers in all the way and searched for his destination. When he found it, he pressed down.

"Ah . . ." Ryoma gasped as this pleasure was by far greater than the others were.

Atobe pressed down again, and this time Ryoma moaned loudly.

"Shh . . ." Atobe hushed, not wanting to attract any attention from his maids.

This time Ryoma moaned even louder when Atobe hit his sweet spot. Now worried and irritated, Atobe pulled his fingers out and got off the bed. Ryoma groaned, as he suddenly felt cold.

Atobe sifted through his desk until he found two things he was looking for. Ryoma was about to turn around to see what Atobe was doing, but then felt the bed sink as Atobe got back on it. Still curious, Ryoma opened his mouth to ask what Atobe retrieved, but almost gagged as a strip of cloth filled his mouth. Ryoma felt Atobe knot the piece of cloth.

"Mmf arf uf dofinf?" Ryoma asked, his voice muffled.

"You're too loud," Atobe declared. "So I used the Ace Bandage to quiet you down."

Ryoma was about to protest to this idea when the familiar hot body held him close.

"Now where was I?" Atobe smirked, nipping at Ryoma's sensitive ear.

Ryoma watched as Atobe's hands were wrapped around him and were currently opening a small tube. A clear jelly-like substance oozed out and Atobe put some on one of his hands. The other hand was resting on Ryoma's chest and the one disappeared.

Atobe caressed his own erection, coating it with the lubricant. When he was done, he spread Ryoma's legs further apart. "This will hurt more than my fingers," Atobe said, placing himself in front of Ryoma's opening.

Ryoma thought the fingers didn't hurt, but felt rather pleasurable. However, when he felt something much larger begin to enter him, he winced. Atobe paused and waited a few seconds. He pushed a little further and Ryoma instinctively tensed up.

"Relax," Atobe soothed, kissing Ryoma's neck. Ryoma took a few deep breaths and made himself calm down. It would only feel uncomfortable for a second, but then it would start to feel good.

Deciding that this was best, Atobe paused for another moment then swiftly thrust all the way in. Ryoma's scream was muffled by the cloth. To make him relax and not panic, Atobe began to stroke Ryoma's erection. As he continued to pleasure Ryoma, making him forget about the pain, he slowly pulled himself out. When he was halfway out, he buried himself back in Ryoma's tight hole.

After a few more thrusts, the pain subsided. Soon Atobe pumped Ryoma's leaking member at the same pace. Ryoma began to move his hips in rhythm with Atobe.

Atobe quickened his pace and pushed deep inside Ryoma, hitting his prostate every time. Ryoma moaned to the addicting pleasure and could feel Atobe's excited hot pants on his neck.

Feeling something boiling inside him, Ryoma gave one last, passionate moan as he climaxed. Ryoma tensed up and Atobe came soon after from the tight friction.

They both collapsed onto the plush bed exhausted. Ryoma was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards Atobe who was next to him, lying on his back; each panting, sweaty, and very sticky.

More minutes passed and finally their breathing became normal. Ryoma wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Did he have to get dressed and go home like this? He was sure he reeked of sex and his father would tease him even more. But, did he stay here? Atobe didn't look like the type to cuddle up after doing this.

Ryoma sighed and got up, leaving the bed. He pulled on his briefs and shorts.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ryoma looked over at Atobe who was raising one of his elegant eyebrows.

"Home," Ryoma simply replied.

"No you aren't," Atobe said, sitting up. "You're mine for another fourteen hours."

Ryoma's eyes widened and he just stared at Atobe. He really, really hadn't imagined he'd be staying the night.

"I have to tell my mom," Ryoma responded, looking around for a phone. Atobe pointed over to the desk.

When Ryoma called his house, his mother picked up. He told her he was staying over at a friend's house. The whole time in the background he could hear his father snickering and saying, "Friend, my ass. The boy has met a girl and wants to have some fun."

After he hung up, Atobe began to wipe the dry fluids from Ryoma's stomach with a tissue. The taller boy was now wearing a pair of pajama pants, but he was still shirtless.

Once done, Atobe threw the tissue away and strode over to his bed. He climbed in, covering himself with the covers. Ryoma just stood there, becoming nervous once again, realizing that not only did he have sex for the first time, but also it was with Atobe Keigo.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Atobe asked, sitting up in the spacious bed. Ryoma didn't say anything and Atobe added, "Or do I have to command you? Come. Now. Into Bed."

Mada mada dane. Who cares if he slept with Atobe? It was a one-time thing. What's done is done and he can't go back into time. Might as well accept it. Besides, no one else had to know about this. Definitely no one else.

Ryoma walked over to the bed, and climbed in. Atobe was now lying on his back, and Ryoma hesitantly laid his head on his chest.

"Don't tell anyone about this, deal?" Atobe broke the silence.

Ryoma repeated his earlier response; "Deal's a deal."

THE END 

Did you like it? We're not sure if we should write another part to this. Please review and tell us if we should or not!


End file.
